A shutter is used to provide access to a slot in which documents, including cash, may be received and dispensed from in a self-service terminal (SST). When the shutter is in the closed position, it should be difficult to pry open in order to prevent access to the SST in an unauthorized manner. Further, such attempts to pry open shutters can damage the shutter and mechanisms used to move the shutter between the open and closed positions during authorized transactions.
One prior SST utilizes a worm drive and motor positioned near a front of the shutter. The drive and motor are subject to damage during an attack by a vandal attempting to force open the shutter.